


I Will Wait

by orphan_account



Series: Malydia [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Malydia, twfemslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Malia wants it to take away some of Lydia's pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I had never heard her scream before. I mean I had heard everyone talk about it but I'd never heard it. How did she even have a voice left afterwards? It was like she was right next to me yelling in my ear. Maybe I had a heightened ability to hear her because I'm supernatural too. I guess that's why I heard what she said loud and clear...

  **Allison.**

 Before I knew what I was doing I was climbing out of bed pulling on my pyjamas and ducking through the window.. my dad wouldn't even notice – he was fast asleep on the sofa, drunk again. I didn't know where she was but I was running barefoot towards her potent floral smell. I didn't care what time it was or if anyone saw me. She needed me.

 I was both annoyed and happy that her window was open when I began to climb up to her bedroom.. she really should be more careful. It was only a few minutes ago that I heard her scream and now I could see her curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed crying. I could smell the pain and anguish rippling off of her.

 “Lydia?” I whispered, trying not to make her jump. Her head snapped towards me and I could see tears dripping down fast and heavy.

 “Malia? Malia what are you doing here?” Her voice croaked and she no longer had the power behind her voice I had heard before.

 I finally climbed through the window which was good considering I was beginning to lose balance on the windowsill.

 “I.. I heard you scream and your smell led me here.” I again whispered. She reached a delicate hand towards her face pushing away her long strawberry blonde hair and brushing away a tear at the same time.

 “You don't have to whisper sweetie. No one's here but me and you.” Since I had entered I hadn't seen a hint of a smile until now. She patted the edge of her bed so I crossed the room to join her. I was consumed by the smell of her and it again hit me how beautiful she was even when she was crying. When I was in the wild there was no difference between boys and girls really, only biology. Since changing back I had realized one of the main differences between being a coyote and being human was that it was not as appropriate to be attracted to girls as a human as it was as a coyote.

 “Are you okay? Sorry that was a stupid question.” I looked towards the bed instead of her eyes knowing I had to stop making mistakes like this.. god she would be better of with anyone else being here than me.

 “No, no it wasn't. It's okay Malia. I was having a nightmare. I was.. I was remembering that night.” Her voiced cracked and tears again made an appearance.

 Finally I pushed through the gap between us and brought her tiny frame into my arms. My hands ran through her hair as her head rested on my shoulder, her body curling towards me.

 “This is stupid. Nobody else is falling apart. It's been months.. I should be getting better not worse.” She almost yelled.

 I couldn't help but laugh which caused her to look at me questioningly.

 “Lydia, I know I haven't been human for a long time but there's no limit on grief. I spent 8 years of my life running through the woods as a coyote because of mine. You don't have to be healed yet – you don't have to be healed ever if that's what it takes to remember her.” I continued to stroke her head trying to hold back tears of my own.

 “You're smarter than you think Malia. A lot smarter.” Her hand touched mine and I felt sparks running through my body. Now is not the time Malia! Stiles and the others always told me things like that but somehow coming from Lydia it meant a lot. She was the hardest one to get close to because she was consistently throwing up barriers trying to close herself off from everyone else. I could smell the longing on her everyday. I knew she needed someone and god help me I was going to be the person to help her.

 “You know.. the others they aren't coping as well as you think. I can smell it on them too. Especially Scott but he has Kira to hold him when it becomes too much. Stiles told me he has nightmares too. But he has Derek to comfort him. You need someone too. You know that right? You can't do this on your own.” I kissed her tear stained cheeks.

 I know she felt something towards me.. something different than she did with Kira and other girls. I didn't know what it meant but it seemed to be the same way I felt. Her orbs stared into mine and her face looked softer than it usually did... like she was trying to be happy.

 “Malia.. you know I like you right? I mean you have to know that but-”

 “Hey, hey I know. I know you loved her and not just like a friend. The others may not have sussed it but I can feel it coming off you in waves. I don't want to replace her.. I just.. I just want to take away some of the pain.” I felt bad for interrupting her but I knew what she would say. She pushed herself towards her pillows and laid down. I got up to leave thinking she didn't need my company anymore but she turned towards me.

 “Stay please. Please.. Malia just hold me.”

 So I did.

 I wrapped my arms around her holding her close; her back against my chest, her hair in my face. My lips were so close to her soft pale neck and it took all my power to not stain her skin with a kiss.

 “I do really want to be with you Malia.. I do. I just need time.” She whispered so quietly a human wouldn't hear it but I did.

 “I've got nothing but time Lydia.” I said and kissed her neck. Before tightening my arms around her while she cried.

 It was then, when we were the closest we had ever been, that I knew I would wait for her.

 I would for her as long as I had to.

 


	2. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later and Lydia seems to be warming up to Malia.

It had been months since the first night I climbed through Lydia's window to comfort her. Since then we had built ourselves a sanctuary within one another. I cradled her when she felt broken and empty from losing Allison and she let me cling to her when I couldn't breathe from all the anguish that I was buried beneath. We helped heal each other even if it meant not saying anything at all.

 I would follow the same routine. Go home after school, do my homework (with help from Lydia's notes), eat, shower and wait for my dad to fall asleep. Once he had I headed straight over to Lydia's; her parents were rarely there so most of the time I could use the front door.

 Tonight was like any other night. We were huddled together under the covers in the dark. Her tangled hair was covering my face but I didn't mind – I liked the smell. Although, we had progressed in these months we had done little more than cuddle like this and kiss each other softly in innocent places. I longed to kiss her lips though.

 Even though Scott and Derek could smell what was happening between the two of us, Stiles was the first to mention it. I had no idea what you would call it however, to me I was hers and so desperately wanted her to be mine. I let Lydia decide. She said we were “seeing each other”. I gathered this meant we were more than friends but nothing had been fully defined. Either way Stiles told me not to hurt her and Derek warned Lydia not to hurt me.

 Lydia shifted beside me and her bum pushed against my hips causing an involuntary sound to escape my lips. She turned towards me giggling as my face flushed a deep ruby red.

 “Oh God, Lydia I didn't mean to... I'm sorry.” I know she needs space, time, and here was me making a mess of that.

 “No need to be sorry, it was pretty hot actually.” Her eyes burrowed into mine as I gulped. She only ever said things like that when she was drunk before she fell apart remembering Allison. But she wasn't drunk and she didn't cry. Instead her body twisted underneath me until she was facing me and a delicate hand reached up to move a dangling hair on my face.

 “I don't know what I would have done without you Malia.” Those hushed words left me speechless. She needed me, like I needed her. Her face was inches from mine and I could hear her heart beat thumping loudly and fast. Her lips reached mine in seconds. Neither of us were being slow or patient. We had waited for this and she attacked my lips ferociously. Her tongue slipped into my mouth and we battled for dominance.

 God she's so beautiful.

 She climbed on top of me and my hands found her hips pushing up the bottom of her top. Skin on skin. She moaned into my mouth. I'd never done anything like this with anyone before but somehow it was automatic for me to being tugging at her top before we broke apart allowing me to remove it. She beamed down at me and unhooked her bra leaving her in a pair of shorts.

 Her breasts were full and begging me to touch them so I did. Our lips met again and I was playing with her nipples and running my hands over her breasts.

 Lydia's hand reached down pulling off my shorts and giggling when it took a bit more effort than we thought it would. Before I knew it she was pulling off my t-shirt. I wasn't wearing a bra so was now laying in Lydia Martin's bed in just my pants. For 8 years I was essentially naked running through the woods but I had never ever felt so exposed. Lydia's breathe hitched as she looked down at me giving me some confidence.

“You are so beautiful Malia.” Her hand grazed my breast and I felt the warmth in my pants grow uncontrollably. I felt like I could self-combust at any moment. I smiled at her in reply because it was all I felt I could do without exploding.

 She kissed down my body leaving my skin burning. My breathing became shallower and I felt my wetness soak through my knickers but then they were gone and Lydia was kissing my thighs. Her breathe against my legs made my toes curl. I reached down and stroked her flowing hair.

 “Is it okay if I...” she said huskily her face inches from my warmth. I simply nodded.

 Her tongue spread wide and lapped at my wetness and I felt like a star exploding, shooting outwards everywhere. Never had I ever felt this way. Her tongue continued to play with me reaching my clit and every single muscle in my body tensed. As her tongue explored the previously unexplored I began to make involuntary moaning noises. My body writhed on her bed and my breathing threatened to send me into an asthma attack.

 “Lydia.. OH MY GOD, Lydia” I began to build and build and then her fingers entered me as her tongue teased my clit. I exploded. My entire body tensed and shook at the same time. My mouth made noises I didn't know were possible. I had reached heaven. This was pure bliss. I collapsed against the bed.

 Lydia crawled up my body and pushed herself next to me stroking my hair. My breathing was still hitched.

 “I'm guessing that was okay?” She asked with laughter bubbling against her mouth.

 "That was 1000% better than okay Lydia!” I exclaimed. She laughed, continuing to stroke my hair. Her mouth met mine but softly this time, lovingly.

 “Sweetie, I know this is new to you so how about we just cuddle now?” She asked. In a way I was happy because I knew I had no idea how to make her feel the way she made me feel but sad because all I wanted to do was give her that bliss too. Instead I nodded and smiled.

 “Turn around baby.” Lydia wanted to be the big spoon which I was more than okay with. She pulled the sheets over us and nestled her head into my neck. Despite her being human, I'd never felt safer. Our heartbeats began to slow and were now in sync. I was tired now and sleep threatened to invade at any time. Just as my eyes were shutting I heard something... something so quite I almost missed it despite being a Were-Coyote...

 “I love you, Malia.” Lydia's words were so quite I wondered if I had made them up. If I thought tonight was so perfect that I had to somehow make it even better. But then her lips pressed against my naked shoulder and she built up courage.

 “I really do love you.” She stated clearer than before. My hands reached down for hers clasping them to my body. I kissed them softly.

 “I love you too, Lydia.”

 Her lips pressed against my shoulder once more before we both feel asleep excited for the next day where we would finally define what we were.

 Together.

 

 


	3. Nights Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia and Malia spend their nights together

Ever since Lydia and I became a couple we had spent almost every single night sleeping next to each other. We would comfort each other and love one another. She would sometimes dream of Allison and I would dream of the accident. 

I was spooning Lydia in her bed having woken up from yet another nightmare when I heard it. Another heartbeat. It wouldn't have been strange if it wasn't for the fact that we were home alone. I immediately jumped into fight mode ready to take down anything that would threaten my strawberry blonde beauty. The heartbeat was moving through the house getting closer and closer to the Lydia's door. I climbed to the end of the bed and crouched, snarling and ready to attack if I needed too not caring that I was only in my underwear. I heard Lydia stir and could feel her confusion fall off in waves. 

"Malia.. baby what are you doing?" Her husky voice almost snapped me out of my concentration for what was about to come. 

"Just stay back Lydia, something's coming." I explained quietly between growls. 

The heartbeat was steady and much louder. It was outside the door. I tried to smell for any emotions but all I got was confusion. A hand turned the door handle and it swung open slowly. 

I was ready. I would attack to save both me and Lydia. I could hear Lydia shuffle further up her bed. 

I let out a low steady growl and was about to launch before the sight before me stopped me dead in my tracks. Lydia let out an almost inaudible "oh". 

Standing in the door way was Allison Argent... back from the dead? 

Allison's eyes focused only on Lydia until I stood up. She glanced down noticing me in my underwear.. I could feel jealousy rippling off of her but she hid it well. 

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to interrupt. I just woke up? I guess. I came here first." I had only seen Allison a few times before but everything about her was exactly the same - the way she looked, the way she talked. 

"Al? Allison how are you here? You're dead?" Lydia moved to the end of the bed making sure the sheet stayed around her. I contemplated sitting down next to her before deciding maybe I should go. 

"She's not dead. I can hear her heartbeat. You're not dead." I told them. 

"That's good to know." Allison whispered now looking at the floor. 

I began to grab my clothes from the night before. They were thrown around the room from the night of passion I had shared with my girlfriend of 8 months. Allison wasn't a threat and Lydia didn't need me to protect her now.

"I should erm.. I should go let you guys talk." I began to leave before Lydia interrupted..

"You don't have to go sweetie." Allison's eyes shut at the last word but she smiled at me, trying her hardest to not make me feel uncomfortable. I was grateful for that even if I could smell the jealousy coming off of her and the happiness pouring out of Lydia. 

"It's okay. You two should talk." 

I passed Allison and started to get dressed in the hallway before running. 

 

I don't know how far I'd ran or how long I'd been running for but there was a primal instinct in me which told me running was a good idea. Of course I wasn't running away. I just needed time to think. What if Allison came to get Lydia back? What if Lydia wanted Allison and not me? What if the one person who truly understood me and everything I was didn't want to any more? 

Hot tears fell down my face and my running halted immediately. I crumbled to the floor in heap of fear. I couldn't live without her. I couldn't watch her be with Allison. I loved her but maybe she loved Allison more than me. If Allison never died then we wouldn't even be together. She would leave me. I had to get out of here. I can't watch all this happen.

 

Even though it was the middle of the night I knew I had to speak to Scott.. he was my Alpha after all. I climbed silently through his window. Immediately I saw a baseball bat swing towards me before I grabbed it and threw it to the floor.

"Holy shit! Malia! You almost made me kill you!" Stiles shouted out, his voice almost shrieking.

"I would hardly say you would have killed me, Stiles." I let out a small giggle.

In the midst of the apparent "almost killing" Scott had woken up was now edging towards us whilst rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Malia. What's up?" Scott sounded sleepy and I automatically felt guilty for waking them up.

"I erm... I'm going away for a while.. I just thought I should tell you." Both boys looked surprised and I didn't know whether I should tell them about Allison. 

"Has something happened?" Scott was the first to react and I knew I should tell them. He was my Alpha and he needed to know.

"Allison's alive. I was at Lydia's and Allison came back. I can't... I can't watch Lydia choose her over me. I just can't do that." The tears once again fell down my face and my hands were shaking. I could once again feel confusion coming off of the boys but I couldn't react. 

Stiles whispered a small "fuck" but Scott wrapped his arms around me tightly - comforting me. 

"Is Lydia safe?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean it really is Allison she wouldn't hurt her." 

"Malia, Lydia loves you. She's not going anywhere without you. We will figure this all out. Now we should go to Lydia's, okay?" Scott spoke words of wisdom meaning he was in Alpha mode. We all climbed in Stile's jeep and Scott rubbed my shoulder softly. 

 

As we pulled up to Lydia's my heart threatened to jump out of my chest. I was terrified as to what lay in the house. Scott, Stiles and I softly opened the front door with the key Lydia had cut for me. As we made our way upstairs both me and Scott could hear two heartbeats. One was however a lot slower than the other. I pushed past the boys worried that my strawberry blonde beauty was hurt and threw myself into her bedroom but it was Allison's heartbeat that was slow. She was sleeping on Lydia's bed while my girlfriend paced around the room. Her head snapped towards me and she ran over hurling her arms around me. I was confused but didn't want to give up a chance to be close to her. 

"You're okay. You're okay." I repeated, relieved that she was unharmed. 

"Of course I'm okay sweetie." 

Scott and Stiles stood in the door way both looking as confused as I felt. Allison was alive and sleeping in the room as if nothing ever happened. 

"Hey Scott, Stiles. Before you ask me I have no idea how this happened. All I know is she woke up and came over here and she's been asking for Isaac the entire time." Isaac? All this time I thought Allison had loved Lydia back.. I thought she wanted her but she didn't she wanted Isaac? 

"Well is she okay?" Scott asked protectively. 

"Yeah she's fine. Just tired. Like we all are. You guys can crash here if you want. We should call her dad and Isaac tomorrow. And Deaton. Definitely Deaton." Lydia's smart was showing which made me smile. 

"Yeah.. yeah that's a good idea." Stiles said. 

 

The boys were sleeping in the spare bedrooms and I climbed into Lydia's parents bed with her. I didn't want to cross a barrier.. I wanted her to take time if she needed too. But it was her arms that wrapped around me pulling me tightly against her small frame. 

"I love you, Malia." Lydia's words burrowed into my heart and claimed it as its home. She loved me. She loved me. She loved me. 

"I love you too." Lydia left a delicate kiss on my neck. 

"I know there's a lot to talk about and figure out but know this.. Malia you're the one I want - you're the one I love. I'm never going to leave you." 

She wouldn't leave me. 

She loved me. 

Maybe this was all going to be okay. 


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malia and Lydia are stronger than ever.

Lydia and I had become even closer than before since Allison had come back from the dead. Everything was getting back to normal and Deaton said she doesn't pose a threat. Her and Isaac have literally not stopped kissing since he climbed out of the plane a few weeks ago. There was so much going on but all I could think about was the strawberry blonde beauty laying next to me. 

Her breathing was soft as she slept and for the past two weeks she hadn't had any nightmares. I stroke a hair out of her face. For the millionth time I questioned myself as to why she was with me. She could have anyone but yet she stays with me; a socially awkward werecoyote. Allison had comforted me one afternoon when I asked her this out loud.

 

_"Allison. Can I ask you something?" Her hand was tangled with Isaac but other than that there was only us three sat together at Lydia's whilst everyone else ran to get pizza._

_"Sure." Allison smiled at me once again and I could see just how much she was trying to get to know me. She wanted to be friends and so did I._

_"Why is Lydia with me?" Both Allison and Isaac were taken back leaving me confused. There was so obviously a huge difference between us. "She so beautiful, smart, caring and sweet... I not any of those things."_

_"Malia, you're all of those things. She's with you because she loves you. Don't ever question that."_

_"Plus you're crazy hot." Isaac said earning a slap from Allison as we laughed._

_"Thanks." I whispered looking down at the table._

 

"Morning baby." Her voice made me melt. In the mornings she had a husky undertone that did things to me.

"Good morning." I said brushing a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"You, my wonderful girlfriend, are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She smiled and kissed me back. God I love her. 

"Lydia Martin, you have no idea what your words are capable of doing to me." She giggled and her hand stroked along my naked side. 

"Hmm.. lets test that theory shall we?" I cocked an eyebrow as her lips came crashing towards mine. Ours tongues swirled, fighting for dominance; Lydia won. 

Her lips trailed down my body until my breathing became heavy and she stopped.

"I love you, Malia Tate." Goosebumps began to rise on my skin which she kissed and licked immediately.

"Told you." I whispered in between panting breathes. 

She began to lick down and my breathing stopped as her tongue ran over my slit. 

"God, you're wet." She whispered against my heat. 

Her tongue rolled, flicked, teased and licked my sensitive wetness as her fingers were pumping away inside of me. 

"Cum for me." She whispered in between licks. 

After a short while my toes were curling, my hands nestled in her beautiful hair, and I felt euphoric. I came yelling her name.

"Lydia."

 

She pushed up beside me and kissed my neck. After a while I broke the silence.

"Lydia, do you think we're always going to be together?"

"Always Malia." My heart fluttered.

"Really?"

"Of course." My heart was beating fast.

"Lydia this is love isn't it?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah.. it is Malia. We're in love."

"Yeah, we are." I whispered against her pale skin before our lips crashed together.

I hand't never thought anyone would love me. Not after what I did. But Lydia loves me. She loves me despite everything. 

She loves me and she wasn't going to leave me. 


End file.
